blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Starforce: Through Space and Time
Heroes (Yess these are all Canon Characters) Sonic (Apallo) Silver (Apallo) Shadow (Apallo) Megaman Rouge (not the bat) (Apallo) Harp Note Tails AcidAce Knuckles Blaze Luna (Apallo) Bud Zack Tia Jack Cream Bad Guys Dr. Eggman Mr. King Joker Metal Sonic Omega-Xis Clone Geo Clone Opening: The Worlds Collide. Space.....Sonic's World. Abord The Space Colony Ark. Shadow, Sonic, and Silver gain infrormation that the Master Emerald has been stolen by Dr, Eggman and a mysterious new villian. The Trio With the 7 Chaos Emeralds plan to attack the machine where half of the emerald is being used. ???: Muahahahahahahahaahahaha The Dr. Was right. Using this Gem the rip in dimentions has grown affecting our worlds. Soon Nothing can stop our Plan Nothing Hahaahahah! Boom! ???: What in the name of....What 3 Spikey Creatures -yess i am refferencing from Unleashed- Sonic Shadow and Silver arise from the smoke from the out side of the Space Station Dimension Sypher. ???: It's the Hedgehogs the Doctor Menchioned! All Viruses and Wisards Attack! Shadow: Chaos BLAST -destroies the enemies surrounding them and the heroes rush off into battle- (KFC u have to copy waht i just did ok and have Megaman sy som thig to eggman an such and such but eggman tricke then into beleiaving that Sonic and the others forced Him into Making the Machine) Geo's Dimention..... Astro Wave Road Above Earth Geo Stelar, Earth's greates hero who's saved his word from tyarany and destruction 3 times over is called in to team up with Solo and Ace to stop a Mysterious Man from activating a Sypher into and other. Dr.Eggman: HeheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -BOMB_ Huh? KABOOM Dr.Eggman: What in the name of...... 3 People. *The trio of Megaman, Rouge and Acid Ace rise up from the smoke that is on the side of the Space Station Dimension Sypher. Rouge: BLADE THROW!!!!!!!!!* Throws Lapace is a 360 degrees around them and catches it then the trio rush into battle. Eggman; Grrrraa FIRE! -cannons fire toward the trio as they rush into battle- Back in sonic's Dimention The trio is runing away ingoring and dodging the traps and security until they get grabbed. All three: agraagaaa. ???: heh Got ya huh? All three hedgehogs: HHHHAA HAAAAA -go super- ???: It's time to retreat. -un knowing to the heroes they went super around teh Dimential Sypher's Core- -as teh mysterious man runs away the super trio flies fter him destroying everything in tthier path- ???: No! Curse you Hedgehogs! You Ruined Everything Sonic: Save the speech who ever you are. Silver: We wont let you get away whit whateer you were doing. Shadow: Humph I agree. -all thre close in on the mysterious ememny- -the chaos energy is accelrating and messing up the Sypher's Core and it rips and glows- With the Megaman Trio The trio are running slicing, shooting and hitting everything is sight until they get captured* Dr.Eggman: Got you now pipsqueaks, huh what's this. *Megaman went Black Ace and literaly rips apart the robot* Dr.Eggman:This is so like Sonic Unleashed. Oh well, time to retreat. *flys away in the Egg-pod* *the trio hold onto Megamans arms as he is flying as spins to destroy the robots* Dr.Eggman: D*mn you, stupid people, you have ruined everything. Megaman: Save the speech, we are taking you in to the s-something police ((Dude put in the thing for me,* Ace: You are hereby under arrest! *The trio absoluty bolt towards Eggman* *The noise is blowing up and ripping apart the Sypher's core and it rips and glows* Category:Series